Shrink Wrapped
by dthegrimm
Summary: Given to Djinn Crimsora
1. Meeting of the Minds

**Shrink Wrapped**

**AN: Yet another Naruto AD filler story that takes place during the academy days of Naruto and the girls. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A Meeting of the Minds…sick, demented minds to be exact.**

It all began one day when Ibiki called for a meeting of the ANBU Torture & Interrogation Unit.

"Alright people, let's get down to business." The scarred man said as he addressed other members of the unit. "The first matter for today would be that the upcoming poker tournament has been rescheduled for Friday night instead of Saturday. The entry fee is 5000 yen and the final day to sign up is Thursday." Ibiki started as he read from a clipboard. "And before we move on, I do NOT want to have repeat of last month's tournament. For once, can we get through this thing without it turning into one big battle royal?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Anko snapped. "That pervert should've known what was going to happen when he asked me to play strip poker!"

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." Ibiki groaned. Anko just huffed. "And one more thing Anko. Leave Naruto and your daughters at home this time!"

"Oh come on, Ibiki! It wasn't that bad!" Anko said.

"True or false, Anko. Your **EXACT** words to Naruto and your daughters when that fool made that strip poker comment were, and I quote: "Sic him!" Ibiki snapped.

"Hey, they were defending the family honor. What kid wouldn't do that?" Anko defended.

"Oh how noble of you, Anko." Inoichi said sarcastically. "Considering the reason you brought them was for them to act as your eyes and ears on other players…and their cards. And don't think I didn't notice the ear pieces they were wearing."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Jedi Mind Trick! Like you didn't bring your daughter and some of your family members for the exact same reason!" Anko snapped.

"I defy you to prove otherwise!" Inoichi sniffed.

"Alright pretty boy! Step outside and let's settle this!" Anko yelled as she bolted out of her seat.

"Ladies first, you psycho bitch!" Inoichi yelled back.

**"**As stimulating as this conversation is, **CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON?"** Ibiki roared as he let out some killing intent.

"Yes sir." Anko and Inoichi replied in very small voices as they sat back down.

The scarred leader of the Torture unit sighed deeply. "If you're going to tear each other to pieces, do it on your own time." Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Mother was right. I should have been a dentist."_

"Since we are bringing up the subject of children, that brings us to the next order of business." Ibiki continued. "Career day at the Academy is coming up and we need some volunteers to work the Torture & Interrogation booth and before you say anything, Anko, no you CANNOT volunteer."

"Why not?" The purple haired woman whined.

"Because we are trying to **recruit** new people, not scare them away!" Ibiki snapped.

Anko huffed again and started to pout. "Is there anything else, fearless leader?" The Dragon Mistress asked sarcastically.

Ibiki just gave her a look before looking back at the clipboard he was holding. "Well there's one other matter and this is another item that pertains to the Academy." Ibiki sighed again before continuing. "The psychiatrist position at the Academy is vacant…**again**."

"Who was the last one we sent?" Kotetsu asked.

"Mizuru." Ibiki replied.

"Well that's a surprise." Izumo said. "Why did she quit?"

"Yeah, she loves working with kids." Tombo, the Chunin proctor with bandages covering most of his face except his mouth, said.

"Wrong. She **loved** working with kids…until she started working with Anko's daughters and Naruto." Ibiki groaned.

000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in a padded room, a pretty young woman with dark blonde hair was curled up in a corner while muttering and giggling to herself.

"I'm safe here. No more fire-starting blondes. No more girls with a weapons fetish. No more loud screaming girls. No more evil redheads who can kill me with their demonic cooking and then resurrect me with their flute. **AND THANK GOD! NO MORE UCHIHA FANGIRLS! I'M SO HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY**!" Mizuru cackled hysterically to herself before the orderlies came in to tranquilize the former psychiatrist.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey, to be fair, most of the blame goes towards those bitchy little brats who never shut up about the Uchiha. About two minutes of hearing them go on and on about that brat and you'll be begging for a rubber room!" Anko said.

"You gotta admit she has a point there." Izumo pointed out.

"So how many psychiatrists have we sent exactly?" A chunin wearing sunglasses named Mozuku asked.

"Five in the past two months." Ibiki replied.

"That many?" Another Chunin with a goatee named Iwashi said. He looked surprised. "I thought the number would be higher than that."

"So did Anko's daughters and Naruto scare them off too or was it the Uchiha's little groupies?" Inoichi asked.

"Some, but not all of them." Ibiki replied. "There was that one guy, Waka, I think his name was."

"Oh yeah. The tree hugger. I remember him." Kotetsu said, shuttering.

"What was his story?" Anko asked.

"When he came in to give his resignation, he was dressed up as a monk. Creepy as all hell. Anyway, he kept going on about how the Hyuga heiress was the devil and he was about to go on a pilgrimage, a holy crusade or something like that. Still creeps me out just thinking about that look in his eyes." Kotetsu said.

"Wait a second. Are you talking about Hinata Hyuga? The shyest, most timid girl that makes a bunny rabbit look gung-ho is the Devil? Anko said in disbelief. "I always knew that Waka guy was a quack, but Hinata Hyuga the Devil? Seriously?"

"I believe we getting a little off topic here." Ibiki said. "So, who wants to take the job?"

It got so quiet in the room, Ibiki could have sworn he heard crickets chirping. "Anyone?"

"I got a better idea. One that is FAR less painful and traumatizing." Inoichi spoke up. "Let's all get together and watch Might Guy and his student do that weird hugging Genjutsu."

"I got one better for you, Inoichi." Iwashi said. "Let's go up to the entire Akimichi Clan and tell them they're all fat."

"Or how about this." Mozuku said. "Chain us all to chairs and make us watch "The Jersey Shore" for 24 straight hours."

"Makes me happy as hell I'm blind." Tombo said.

"Actually, taking the psychiatrist job may be better than that." Inoichi said.

"Hmm." Ibiki stroked his chin before writing something down on a notepad. "I'll have to try that Jersey Shore torture out the next time we get some Iwa ninjas."

All of a sudden, the door to the meeting room opened and in walked a pleasant looking young man with short black hair, eyes full of hope and determination, a happy smile on his face and seemed to have an aura of positiveness and kindness.

"Keigo, you're late." Ibiki said as the young man took a seat next to Inoichi.

"I'm sorry Ibiki-Sensei, but as I was on my way in, I came across this old lady who needed some help getting her groceries home. And after that, I saw this sad looking little boy who looked like he could use a good cheering up. It turns out his little kitty cat got stuck in a tree, so I helped them out. And just as I was about to come here, I saw some bullies ganging up on some poor kid. I broke it up and asked that we all talk about it. The bullies refused and walked off, but I did help cheer the kid up." Keigo said in a calm, pleasant voice.

The others just shook their heads. That sounded like an excuse Kakashi would've used. The only difference is, odds were good that Keigo actually did all of that before showing up.

Anko had a word for guys like Keigo: Saps.

The only reason a guy like Keigo was in the Torture & Interrogation Unit was the fact that he was a decent forensic psychiatrist. He was actually studying under Mizuru…before she went insane.

"So, what did I miss?" Keigo asked. Ibiki was about to answer when he suddenly stopped. The scarred man looked at the clipboard and then right back at Keigo. It was then that Ibiki put on a wicked grin that caused almost everyone, including Anko , to shrink into their chairs. The only one not affected by this was Keigo, who was oblivious as hell.

"Keigo." Ibiki said, still wearing his evil looking grin. "Tell me something. How much do you like working with…children?"

"Oh I love working with children, Ibiki-Sensei." Keigo said with a happy smile. "There's nothing like helping out a young person and making a difference in their lives."

If anything, Ibiki's grin widened. "Keigo, I have a little job for you that just may be right up your alley."

"Really? What kind of job, Ibiki-Sensei?" Keigo asked rather excitedly.

"Well, it's a job over at the academy. You see, they have a job opening for a psychiatrist over there and I think you'll fit the bill rather nicely." Ibiki said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You mean I'll have Mizuru-Sensei's job, sir?" Keigo blinked in disbelief. "This is great! Thank you, Ibiki-Sensei! I'll be sure to make you and Mizuru-Sensei proud!"

"I'm sure you will, Keigo." Ibiki said as he led the enthusiastic young man towards the door.

"Speaking of Mizuru-Sensei, when will she be getting back from her vacation?" Keigo asked.

"Keigo, I'll be honest with you. Mizuru is not on a vacation. She never was. That was just a little lie we told you so you wouldn't be upset with the truth." Ibiki said as if he was a father telling his son something and he needed to be let down easy.

"Then, where is Mizuru-Sensei?" Keigo asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh this is going to be priceless." Kotetsu whispered to Izumo.

"The truth is this Keigo, my boy." Ibiki began. "Mizuru is actually…on a top secret mission. Where she is and when she's coming back, no one knows. But I do know that wherever she is, I know that you will do her proud and carry on her work at the Academy and help those young minds flourish."

Keigo looked disheartened for a moment, but cheered right back up after Ibiki little speech. "You're right Ibiki-Sensei. I will make Mizuru-Sensei proud. And you never know, we may meet again someday and I can tell her that I'm putting her teachings to good use."

"Oh if those kids, particularly Naruto and Anko's girls, have their way, you'll be seeing Mizuru FAR sooner than you think." Izumo snickered, but said it just low enough for some of the others to hear. Some like Tombo, Kotetsu and Inoichi joined in on the snickering and tried not to break down into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny, guys?" Keigo asked, feeling a little confused.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Inoichi said while trying to keep a straight face. This seemed to satisfy the oblivious Keigo as he turned back to Ibiki.

"So when do I start, sir?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Report to the Academy at 7:00 AM sharp." Ibiki answered.

"Well, in that case, I'd better skedaddle. I want to make a good impression on my new young friends." Keigo said as he started out the door.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that it's going to be the other way around and THEY make a hell of an impression on YOU." Anko said to herself.

"I know you'll go in there and give them hell." Ibiki said as he patted Keigo on the shoulder.

"You know, I can get used to working around ninjas, but I can never get used to all the cursing." Keigo said as he left.

It was a full five minutes after the young man left when Inoichi broke the silence. "Those kids are going to eat him alive within five minutes."

"I almost feel bad for the poor sucker." Kotetsu said. "Almost."

Anko glared at Ibiki before speaking. "That was low, Ibiki. Even for you."

"Better him than us." Ibiki said. "Besides, that kid seriously need to toughen up…and I can't think of a better way for some one to grow a set than to deal with those brats in the Academy.

"You got a point there." Anko conceded. "A sadistic point, but a point nevertheless."

"And if it doesn't work out…well…Keigo did say he wanted to see Mizuru again." Ibiki said. "They might put him in the cell next to hers."

"Plus, it'll be interesting to see how they finally break him." Izumo laughed.

"If it's anything like Ebisu, we're in for a hell of a treat." Anko said, recalling one day when she went to pick up her daughters and Naruto from the Academy. It was before Ebisu became Konahamaru's personal tudor.

0000000000000000000000000

One day, when Anko decided to meet her daughters and Naruto after they were done with Academy classes so she could treat them to some food, she was surprised to see Ebisu burst out the front door. He was screaming his head off and was covered in a white foamy substance, which everyone noticed was shaving cream.

The jonin clawed his way up a tree like a cat and had a death grip on the main trunk. All the while, Ebisu was muttering and laughing to himself.

"They're evil. EVIL I TELL YOU! They don't need a shrink, they need an **exorcist!**"

It was then when Naruto and the girls came out and found Ebisu. "Um, Ebisu-Sensei. Does this mean we're done for today?" Kin asked innocently.

Ebisu answered by screaming at the top of his lungs, jumping out of the tree and sprinting down the street.

0000000000000000000000

"I remember that." Inoichi said. "I heard that it took several bribes and several therapy sessions before Ebisu agreed to become the Honorable Grandson's personal teacher."

"So now we're basically feeding a guy who has lived one of the most sheltered lives in history to a group of kids that make a pack of rabid wolves look about as dangerous as a pack of newborn rabbits." Anko said. The others nodded

"Like Ibiki said, better him than us." Tombo said.

"Well, in that case, there's only one thing to do." Anko said, reaching into her pocket and pulled out some yen notes. "Get the chart."

Ibiki opened a hidden compartment in the room and pulled out a piece of poster board. On it was a chart with different categories and odds. Interestingly enough, the categories were "Anko's Daughters (single or all three), Naruto, Anko's Daughters & Naruto, Uchiha Fangirls (Any of them) and "Devil" Hinata Hyuga.

"You guys seriously put the Hyuga girl up there?" Anko said in disbelief.

"Well, remember how that Choza's son freaked out a while back? I don't really know the specifics, but now, every time he looks at a bag a potato chips, he starts flipping out and makes the sign of the cross and mutters 'Potato Chips will take my soul." Inoichi said. "Plus I remember Ino telling me one day that she had a strange dream that the Hyuga girl was some kind of a demon. Now that one time with Waka was one thing. Another time with Choji is a coincidence, but Ino saying that she had the same kind of dream where Hinata Hyuga is the devil does give it some kind of credibility. Plus you never know."

"You know, Naruto and the girls said something about that too." Anko said. "I think Tayuya said something about wondering if Hinata had any job openings or something like that."

"Alright people, back to business. Place your bets." Ibiki said. "It's not only a question of who drives Keigo off the deep end, but it's also a question of when. So I'm going with the sure thing: 5000 yen says Anko's Daughters and Naruto break him in about two days."

"As much as I like Naruto, I'm going with family." Anko said. "10,000 yen on just my daughters in just one day."

"Put me down for about 7000 on the Uchiha's fangirls." Kotetsu said.

"Same here." Izumo said.

"I don't know, I like Naruto's chances." Tombo said. "Put me down for 8,000 yen on the little firebug."

"I don't know. I'm feeling a little brave." Inoichi said. "15,000 yen on the Hyuga girl."

"Hope you like to lose, Yamanaka." Anko said.

**AN: Just a demented little idea that just screamed at me to write down. After the seriousness of Demons of the Leaf and the latest chapter in NAD, I felt that it was time for the return for some good old humor. **

**For those who don't get the 'Devil' Hinata gig, check out one of my other stories "The Devil & Choji Akimichi" for the full story. And yes, Devil Hinata make her glorious return in the fic.**

**To describe Keigo, he's one of those types of guys who wouldn't harm a bug…in other words, the perfect guy to send in for Naruto and the girls to drive insane.**

**Till next time - dthegrimm**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle**

Keigo Ichigawa was an honest, hard-working young man who always believed there was good in everyone. He prided himself on his keen intellect and insight. He was also a highly compassionate individual who always tried to do everything in his power to make a difference in someone's life. Indeed, he was the kind of person who believed that he was destined to help people.

So when Ibiki told him that there was a job opening for a psychiatrist at the Konaha Ninja Academy, Keigo was overjoyed. This was the opportunity that he had been waiting for. Truth be told, he wasn't very happy working in the Torture & Interrogation Department. Granted, it did give him a lot of opportunities to flex his analytical muscle, but it was just too gruesome to deal with, plus some of the people he worked with were more than a little creepy at times, especially Anko.

Getting the opportunity to work at the academy was like a dream come true for Keigo. He truly felt like things were going his way…

…until he got to the academy.

000000000000000000

"Good Morning, ma'am." Keigo said cheerfully to the receptionist at the administration office, who just gave Keigo an annoyed look that said "Must you be so happy? It's too damned early."

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The receptionist, a woman named Satsuki said as she rubbed her temple. Unknown to Keigo, she was currently nursing a hangover the size of the Land of Wind's desert.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Keigo asked in a concerned tone.

"Just had WAY too much to drink last night, kid." Satsuki said as she drank some coffee.

"Oh you shouldn't drink so much ma'am. Especially when working so close to such impressionable young minds. You'll be setting a bad example." Keigo said.

The woman bolted up out of her seat, grabbed Keigo by his collar and pulled him close. "Listen buddy. When you're dealing with these little monsters all damn day of almost every day, you've earned the right to go out and get smashed. It's not just a way to deal with the stress of putting up with these psychopaths, it's a method of survival! So don't lecture me about the dangers of alcohol and how it affects everyone around me, because I don't care! GOT IT?" Keigo nodded rapidly

"Good." The receptionist growled as she let the frightened young man go. "So, who the hell are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Keigo said, rubbing the back of his head. He then held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Keigo Ichigawa, the new Academy Psychiatrist. Nice to meet you."

The sound of something crashing to the floor could be heard. Keigo looked to see that Satsuki had dropped her coffee mug. She looked at him with a look a pure shock.

"You? You're the new shrink?" The receptionist said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes ma'am. Is there something wrong?" Keigo asked, confused by the woman's reaction.

"You're REALLY the new shrink?" Satsuki said, as if making absolutely sure.

"Yes." Keigo replied. "Ibiki Morino assigned to this job just yesterday and told me to be here at 7:00 AM. Am I late or something?"

For a moment, Satsuki said nothing before she replied. "Oh no. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all."

"Oh good." Keigo said, being the naive soul he is. "So, where do I go from here?"

"Yagi. Yagi, come here." Satsuki called out. A moment later, a Chunin instructor whose left eye twitched almost uncontrollably appeared. "This is the new shrink Morino sent us. Take him to his office."

"Okay." Yagi said and Keigo followed behind. It could have been Keigo's imagination, but this Yagi fellow seemed nervous. _"Perhaps I can talk with him later. The way his eye's twitching doesn't seem very normal."_

Iruka walked up as soon as Keigo and Yagi left. "Hey Satsuki, who was that guy who just left with Yagi?" The scarred Chunin asked.

Satsuki just laughed before answering. "Iruka, you may want to tell everyone to get the betting pools ready."

"What do you mean? Why would I…" Iruka stopped in mid-sentence before realization dawned on him. "Wait a second. Is he-?"

"The newest sucker from Ibiki." Satsuki confirmed before laughing.

"Oh boy." Iruka said. "This is not going to be pretty. Poor guy won't last a day."

"I beg to differ." Satsuki said. "5,000 yen says he runs screaming out of here by lunch."

"Satsuki, you know the policy about gambling on Academy grounds." Iruka said. "If you're going to bet on how long someone's going to last, you have to include who you think is going to break the poor sap."

"Okay, fine." Satsuki rolled her eyes. "5,000 yen says Anko's daughter's and their firebug boyfriend drive him up the wall by lunch. Is that better?"

"Much." Iruka said as he took the yen notes from the receptionist. "I'll get the whole thing set up in the teacher's lounge."

000000000000000000000

As Keigo and Yagi walked down a hall a little ways, a young girl with shoulder length indigo colored hair and pale lavender eyes wearing a rather thick jacket came into view. Keigo saw her and instantly identified her as a Hyuga. He worked with a couple of them back in the Interrogation Unit. He also noticed that Yagi seemed to tense up at the sight of the girl. He seemed terrified of her.

"Good morning, Yagi-Sensei." The girl said in a pleasant tone as she bowed respectfully.

"G-g-g-good m-mor-morning, L-l-la-lady Hinata." Yagi managed to sputter out and returned the bow. Keigo looked at the poor man and noticed that he looked like he was ready to have a heart attack right there and then.

Not wanting to be rude, Keigo bowed as well. "Good Morning, young ma'am."

"Oh, good morning to you as well." Hinata said as she returned the gesture to Keigo. "Yagi-Sensei, who is this?" The Hyuga girl asked.

"H-he's the Academy's new psychiatrist, Lady Hinata." Yagi said before whirling on Keigo so fast, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. "Introduce yourself, idiot!" He snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive my manners." Keigo apologized. "I am Keigo Ichigawa, the new psychiatrist. I'm glad to meet you, Lady Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened in wonder. "Oh that's wonderful." Hinata said.

"It certainly is." Keigo said proudly. "If you or any of your friends have any problems, please don't be afraid to talk with me about them."

"Thank you Keigo-sensei. I'll be sure to do that." Hinata said as she walked off. Neither of them noticed the sinister look on Hinata's face as she walked away. _"How sweet. Fresh Meat."_ The Hyuga Heiress said as her lavender eyes flashed blood red for a second but then went back to normal.

"Such a sweet young lady." Keigo said.

"Buddy, if you only knew." Yagi grumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Keigo asked.

"Nothing." Yagi said quickly as he opened the door to an office. "Here's your office."

Keigo walked in. It was an ordinary looking office with a desk, some chairs and filing cabinets. It was perfect. "This is great. You know, it's always been my dream to work in this kind of environment." Keigo started to say.

"Yeah, that's great pal. Keep that positive attitude." Yagi said as he started to walk out. "You're going to need it"

"What do you mean?" Keigo asked, felling more than a little confused.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Yagi said as he left. Keigo could've sworn he heard maniacal laughter coming from out in the hall.


	3. Tales from the Girls' Restroom

**Chapter 3: Tales from the Girls' Restroom**

After she left Yagi and the nice new psychiatrist, Hinata walked into the one of the few girls' restroom she knew wasn't inhabited by any members of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. She could not, for the life of her, see what those airheaded bitches saw in the stuck up ass.

_"One would think their opinion of him would change after their time in the Chamber of Torment where they were trapped in a world where Sasuke was a fat bum living in his parent's basement."_ Hinata thought to herself as she walked into the restroom. Already inside were Tayuya, Tenten and Ino. The three girls were chatting away while also preoccupying themselves. Ino was tying her hair into a ponytail. Tenten was braiding a few strands of Tayuya's hair, while Tayuya herself was scribbling violent poetry on the wall with a Sharpie. Since Kin was nowhere to be seen, Hinata assumed that she was most likely with Naruto somewhere.

Hinata knew of Naruto's relationship with the three adopted daughters of Anko Mitarashi and how close the four were. It was out of respect for this bond that Hinata chose not to pursue Naruto, but that didn't stop her from _thinking _about it. True enough, she could _force_ Naruto to love her and only her. It was certainly well within Hinata's power, but then again, it wouldn't be _real_ love, now wouldn't it? She wanted a man to love, not a puppet. Plus Naruto was happy with Kin, Tayuya and Tenten. He made them happy and they, in turn, made him happy.

"Morning Hinata." Tenten said as she greeted the Hyuga Heiress.

"Good morning, Tenten, Tayuya, Ino."

The other two girls greeted her in response.

"Hinata, I gotta ask." Tayuya said. "How the hell can you wear that jacket? It's hotter than hell around here today."

"Yeah Hinata." Ino said as she finished her hair. "I'm burning up just looking at you."

"I just can." Hinata asked. Most people assumed the reason Hinata wore her bulky jacket was to hide the fact that she had quite the well developed body. The real reason was because of the fact that up on the surface, it was frigid compared to her real home. Granted during the summers, the weather was rather comfortable, even though people thought the heat was unbearable. Hinata thought about such people as weak, but then again, they didn't have the blood of the devil flowing in their veins like she did, so Hinata had to consider that.

"Oh, guess what I just found out?" Hinata asked as an open question.

"The Uchiha finally declared he's a closet gay?" Tayuya said as she started to draw a skull on the wall

"Haruno stuffs her bra?" Tenten suggested. "Oh wait, we already knew that."

"Choji finally walked past a vending machine without falling into hysterics?" Ino asked. A familiar scream could be heard from down the hall.

"For the last time Choji, potato chips are not going to send you to hell!" Shikamaru could be heard yelling.

"YES THEY WILL!" Choji screamed. "THEY'RE GOING TO TEAR ME APART FROM THE INSIDE AND DELIVER MY CORPSE TO THE WICKED DEVIL QUEEN!"

"So much for that theory." Ino said as she put her palm to her face as the sounds of a struggle could be heard outside. "Though I will say this, Choji has been eating more healthy lately."

"Poor guy really needs to talk to someone." Tenten said.

"Yeah, too bad the school shrink got sent to the loony bin." Tayuya said.

"The last one was Mizuru wasn't it? Who drove her nuts?" Ino asked.

"The Uchiha's fan girls and fan guys, who else?" Tayuya answered as she now started to add a dragon to her little mural.

"Oh yeah." Ino remembered. "Can't say I blame the poor woman for going bonkers. After hearing those teeny bopping bitches go on about the Uchiha, who wouldn't want to go postal?"

"Hey Tenten, remember that one guy Naruto sent screaming out of here?" Tayuya asked.

"Remember it? I was there." Tenten replied, laughing a little.

000000000000000000000000

About a month ago

Naruto and Tenten were sitting in the Psychiatrist's office. Dr. Ishido, the psychiatrist who came before Mizuru, was sitting at his desk, talking with the young couple.

"So, Mister Uzumaki and Miss Mitarashi, let's get to know each other better, shall we?" Dr. Ishido said in a polite tone.

"Okay." Naruto replied. He then had a confused look on his face. "How?"

"Well, what special talents do you both have?" Dr. Ishido suggested.

"Well, I can do this." Tenten said. In an instant, she changed her right arm and hand into hellish metallic claws, which caused Dr. Ishido give out a short shout of terror.

"H-how did you do that?" Dr. Ishido asked as he tried to get his heart rate back down to normal.

"Kekkei Genkai." Tenten answered as if it were nothing. She then changed her arm back to normal.

"Oh, right. Of course." The psychiatrist said as he calmed down some. He then turned to Naruto. "So, Mister Uzumaki, what's your special talent?"

"Well." Naruto started before looking slyly at Tenten. "I have many talents, but for obvious reasons, I can't show them here." This got some giggles from Tenten who blushed.

"But there is one thing I can show you." Naruto said. With the flick of his wrist, the blonde formed a fireball the size of a tennis ball in his hand. "What do you think? Dr. Ishido?"

Dr. Ishido just looked at the fireball with wide eyes full of horror. His breathing really started to speed up and began to sweat profusely.

"Um, Dr. Ishido? Are you alright?" Naruto asked

If the psychiatrist heard him, he gave no sign. About ten seconds later, Dr. Ishido took a deep breath and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He then threw his chair at the window behind him and jumped out, even though it was a three story drop.

Naruto and Tenten looked down to see Dr. Ishido limping away as fast as he could, screaming the whole time. The two lovers noticed that he passed by Asuma, who was taking a smoke break. He glanced up at Naruto and Tenten before looking back to the fleeing form of Dr. Ishido.

"Damn!" The chain smoking jonin snapped his fingers. "I owe Kurenai 2,000 yen."

Back in the office, Naruto and Tenten just looked on for a minute before they spoke to each other.

"Either we're getting better or the teachers around here are getting more and more pathetic." Tenten said.

"Yeah, he lasted, what, two minutes before he started screaming?" Naruto asked. Tenten shrugged her shoulders. She then looked at her watch.

"Well, this session was supposed to last a half an hour. We have some time to kill." The brunette said. She then looked over at her boyfriend and then looked over at the psychiatrist's couch. A wicked grin formed on Tenten's face before she looked back at Naruto, who caught the look on her face.

"Wanna do it on the shrink's couch?" Tenten asked in a seductive tone.

"Okay." Naruto instantly agreed.

0000000000000000000000000

"Ah, memories." Tenten said, recollecting the fond memory.

"So why did the guy flip out the way he did?" Ino asked.

"Oh." Tenten said, getting her mind back on track. "Well, it turns out that Dr. Ishido had a really traumatic experience with a forest fire when he was a kid. The last I heard, he high tailed it to the Land of Tea and opened up a shaved ice stand."

"Hey Hinata." Tayuya said to the Hyuga girl. "What was it that you said you found out?"

"Oh, well, since we're on the subject of psychiatrists, we have a new one that just arrived." Hinata replied.

"Oh, really?" Tayuya said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You don't say."

The sound of Choji still screaming could be heard not too far down the hall.

"HUMAN BOULDER! I SHALL SMITE THEE, O WICKED PROVIDER OF SINFUL FOODSTUFFS!" Choji screamed as the sounds of others running and yelling could also be heard.

Ino just sighed. "Okay, before anyone breaks this guy, can we send Choji in first? If only for the sole reason to get him to calm down? Please?" The platinum blonde asked.

**AN: Two Chapters in one day. Must be a record for me. Hope you all have enjoyed what you've read thus far.**

**Next time: Choji goes in for his therapy session**

**Till then – dthegrimm.**


	4. Let the Mind Games begin

**Chapter 4: Let the Mind Games begin**

Keigo was just getting situated in his new office when Satsuki came in and told him that his first patient was coming in. Just like with Yagi earlier, Keigo could have sworn he heard Satsuki laughing like a maniac as she went back to her desk. But the young psychiatrist decided not to worry about it and concentrate on his first patient.

A moment later, three young individuals walked in; two boys and a girl. Or rather, one of the boys and the girl walking in while dragging the other boy in.

"Damnit Choji! I am not telling you again, calm down!" The young man with a pineapple shaped ponytail yelled as he and a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled on a young man with his hair sticking out at the sides. Keigo could see that he had a vise grip on the door frame.

"Yeah, you can't go around destroying vending machines!" The girl added in her two cents. "Even I need a Snickers bar every now and again!"

"NO! You can't!" The somewhat chubby boy bellowed. "I must destroy them all. I'm not just doing it for you two, I'm doing it for the good of all!"

"Choji! I am getting sick and tired of telling you, now for the last time, Hinata Hyuga is NOT the Devil and she did NOT place a curse on every last piece of junk food around here AND for the final time, junk food will NOT send you to Hell!" Shikamaru yelled

"Oh really, then tell me something." Choji said with a wild look in his eyes that made Shikamaru and Ino want to just bail right there and then. "Why do they call that new chocolate bar 'sinfully delicious?' Care to answer that?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know? Go talk with the brain trust in charge of that stuff." Ino replied. She then looked at Keigo. "Are you going to do something, or what?"

"Oh right. Right, of course." Keigo said as he got a notepad out. "Now, Mr. Akimichi, right?" This got a nod from Choji. Keigo smiled before gently leading Choji over to the couch. "Please have a seat."

Choji nervously laid down on the couch while Shikamaru and Ino sat down in the other chairs.

"Um, this is actually a private session, so I must ask that the both of you wait outside." Keigo said to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Trust me pal, that's the last thing you want." Shikamaru said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're actually under orders from the Hokage to accompany Choji around the academy." Ino said as she pulled out an official looking scroll that had the Hokage's seal on it.

"And if you're worried about that whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing, don't. We know how to keep our mouths shut." Shikamaru said. "Plus it's too much of a drag to spread the word anyway."

"Besides, if he starts flipping out again, do you really want to be alone in the room with him?" Ino asked.

"Good point." Keigo said as he thought about that. He then turned back to Choji and sat in the chair by the couch. "Now, Mister Akimichi, take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

"The beginning?" Choji asked, feeling a little confused. "Okay, from what I understand, my dad met my mom at some all-you-can-eat place one night. She was a waitress there, by the way. After a few dozen main courses, a few bottles of sake, a file for bankruptcy and a trip to the Emergency Room later, my dad had to get his stomach pumped while the restaurant owner was in the Intensive Care unit recovering from a heart attack just so you know, my mom and dad fell in love and well, nine months later…"

"Not THAT beginning, Choji!" Ino snapped.

"Y-yes, Mr. Akimichi. I was referring the beginning of this problem you have with potato chips." Keigo said.

"Oh, that." Choji blinked. "Well, it all started with this really weird dream that I had. I was here at the academy, really desperate for a bag of chips. I said that I would sell my soul for a bag of chips when all of sudden, Hinata Hyuga magically appears, tells me that she's the devil and offers to give me a bag of potato chips in exchange for my soul."

"Okay. Good, good. Please continue Mr. Akimichi." Keigo said, writing in his notepad.

"Well, I eat all the chips, except for one, thinking that I just found a loophole in a deal with the devil. But then she fights dirty by possessing my hand and tried to make me eat the last chip that would send me to my doom. But then that little mutt of Kiba's shows up and eats the chip! So then Hinata shows up again and sends me to the big fire pit downstairs…and then that was when I woke up in a cold sweat." Choji explained. "So what do you think, doc?"

"Well, let me ask you this Mr. Akimichi. Were you under any stress around the time you had that particular dream?" Keigo asked.

"Well, I did have some tests coming up and my friends had been after me to eat a little healthier." Choji admitted, feeling a little calmer now.

"See. This fear that you have of junk food is all in your head. Now I'm not saying go out and gorge yourself on sweets, but just have them in moderation." Keigo explained.

"Well, I guess. But what about Hinata? I heard one of the former therapists here claim that she was the devil. Plus, Ino and Shikamaru said they had a dream where she was the devil too. How do you explain that?" Choji asked.

"Actually, doc, he's right about that part." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. A few other students around here said they had a similar dream too." Ino added

"Perhaps someone started a rumor. I don't see why they would. I just met her earlier and she seems like a very sweet girl." Keigo said. "As far as several people having the same dream, perhaps it's because the three of you are such close friends."

"Well, we have known each other since our sandbox days." Shikamaru said. "But everyone else?"

"Maybe there was something in the food on that day?" Keigo said.

"Thanks for putting our minds at ease." Ino muttered sarcastically.

Keigo didn't hear Ino's last remark. "All in all Choji, it's all in your head. Once you control this fear that you have, nothing can control you."

Choji sat up on the couch with a determined look on his face. "You know what? You're right! I won't let this control me. I'll overcome it like a true shinobi of the Leaf." The plump boy said confidently.

"That's the spirit!" Keigo said as he walked over to his desk and took something out of the drawer. Choji's eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was a can of Pringles.

"Oh boy, here we go." Shikamaru said as he slapped himself on the face.

"Like I said Choji. The fear is in your head." Keigo said as he placed the can down in front of the Akimichi boy.

"That's right. It's all in my head. It's all in my head." Choji said, slightly nervously.

00000000000000000

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants in the office, Hinata stood outside on the window ledge. If anyone were to look in her direction, they would just see a small black bird perched on the ledge. The Hyuga girl overheard the session between Choji and Keigo.

_"Choji getting over his fear of junk food. Oh no no no no. We can't have that. I may not have sent him to Hell, but after wasting my time the way he did last time, his little phobia seems like an appropriate punishment. Besides, his little outbursts are one of my main sources of entertainment around here, aside from the stuff that Naruto and his girlfriends do."_ The Queen of Hell thought to herself. _"Time to fix this little problem."_

With that, Hinata waved her hand towards the office window. At the same time, Choji was looking at the Pringles can, feeling very confident…when all of a sudden, the smiling mustached face on the can of potato chips started to warp slightly

"Huh?" Choji said. The face's happy smile was replaced by a devilish smile. Choji started to sweat as he could have sworn that the Pringles face was starting to laugh evilly…right before it roared an unholy roar.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Choji screamed in terror.

"Choji! Relax!" Ino said. "What's wrong?"

"What, you didn't see it?" Choji snapped. "The Pringles Face! It's alive!"

"What?" Shikamaru said as he looked at the can. It looked normal.

"Choji! Remember what I just told you. It's all in your head!" Keigo said as he too, looked at the face on the can. It looked normal to him too.

It seemed that Choji was the only one who could see the evil version of the face, which now sprouted a pair of arms and legs.

"So you wanna eat what inside me, eh?" The face growled evilly. "How about I eat what's inside you…like your brain!" The face then peeled itself free from the can and suddenly had a rusty knife in its hand.

Choji screamed again and formed a familiar set of handsigns.

"Oh crap." Shikamaru said as he and Ino ducked behind the chairs they were sitting in. Keigo just stood there, not knowing what was going on.

"BODY EXPANSION JUTSU! HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji then took the shape of a giant beach ball and started rolling towards the Pringles can.

Keigo quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being flattened. The Pringles can, Keigo's desk and the window were not as fortunate as Choji went through them like a human wreaking ball. The pleasantly plump boy landed on the ground and reverted back to his normal form, unaware of Hinata watching from the ledge above with a victorious smile on her face.

Back in the office, Keigo was on his knees as he looked at the destruction of his office. "My office. My poor office."

"See what you did, you quack!" Ino yelled. "It's going to take us forever to get him to calm down now!"

"And just when I was thought I was finally going to get some Skittles from the vending machine without having to worry about Hurricane Choji destroying them." Shikamaru said as he and Ino took off after their friend.

Keigo just blinked and wondered just what the hell happened. It was then that the young therapist was beginning to wonder just what exactly he got himself into. "What's next?"

As if on cue, the door opened…and in walked Naruto.

"What's up doc?" The blonde pyromaniac greeted with a wide smile on his face. He noticed the large hole where the window used to be and the pile of wood that used to be the desk.

"You showed Choji some potato chips, didn't you?"

**AN: If Keigo thought his day was bad before, it's about to get worse. Next up, Naruto.**

**Until next time and Happy New Year to everyone- dthegrimm**


	5. Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire

**Chapter 5: Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire**

With his office in ruins after Choji's outburst, Keigo took Naruto into an empty classroom for his session.

"You alright doc?" Naruto asked the poor therapist. "You don't look too well."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Mr. Uzumaki. It's just that I'm kind of getting over the fact that I wasn't flattened by Mr. Akimichi." Keigo replied as he sat down at a desk. He managed to salvage some of his files and brought them with him. "So, Naruto. I understand that you are required to see me because some of your teachers say you disrupt class."

"Yeah that's what they say." Naruto huffed in annoyance. "I mean people get so freaked out whenever I form fireballs, like this." With that, a fireball formed in each of Naruto's hands. Keigo had to hold back the sudden urge to yelp in fear. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"See? You're doing it too." The blonde said as he started to juggle the fireballs with little to no effort. As he was doing so, he formed a third fireball and started juggling it as well. "What's the big deal? It's not as though I'm the only one who 'disrupts class' or anything like that. I mean, you got Shikamaru, who's in a coma nine times out of time. There's Kiba and that little mutt of his who never shuts up. That reminds me, if Akamaru pisses on my backpack again, the little flea farm's gonna find out what a 'hot dog' really is. Then you got Choji, who you just found out, is a nuttier than a Baby Ruth bar. And don't get me started on those airheaded little bitches who fawn over the 'poor distraught' Uchiha." As Naruto ranted, he created more fireballs to juggle. Keigo gulped slightly, afraid that the blonde would drop one or all of them and start a fire.

"Um, well Mr. Uzumaki. Before we continue, can you please stop juggling fireballs? Please?" Keigo nervously asked.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Fine." With that, the blonde firebug canceled out the flaming projectiles. "Happy?"

Keigo let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Now, Mr. Uzumaki. It seems to me that you have may be dealing with some anger issues and it seems a lot of it is directed towards Mr. Uchiha."

"You think?" Naruto said. "Look at it from my point of view doc. Throughout my life, I've been treated like something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe. I've been used and abused in ways that would make some of the biggest tyrants in history look like fekking humanitarians. But the Uchiha, his whole fekking family is wiped out and he's suddenly treated like royalty all because of those stupid, stinkin' eyes of his!"

Before Keigo could say anything, Naruto kept going. "I grew up in the gutter until Anko and her daughters, my girlfriends by the way, found me and took me in. The Uchiha was raised in the lap of luxury. He snaps his fingers, he gets whatever he wants. Me and the girls, we got by on our skills and our wits. We busted our asses to get by and he doesn't even have to lift a finger. And if that wasn't insulting enough, you got these pea-brained little sluts and those narrow minded cocksuckers who constantly kiss his ass and praise him like he's some kind of god!"

As Naruto kept ranting, it looked like an aura of fire kept appearing and disappearing around him. Keigo was understandably nervous as his eyes darted around the room to locate any fire extinguishers

"Mr. Uzumaki, please calm down." Keigo begged, wondering if anyone out in the hall could hear the clearly angry young man's yelling.

"I AM CALM!" Naruto yelled as a blaze of fire surrounded him

0000000000000000000

Out in the hall, the Mitarashi sisters were listening in and had to resist laughing.

"Sounds like Naruto's in full rant mode." Tenten observed.

"You think we should step in and stop him before he deep fries the shrink?" Kin suggested.

"Nah." Tayuya replied. "He needs to vent. Plus, I like him when he's pissed off. It really turns me on."

"Well, we can't let it get too far. We'll have to step in at some point." Kin said

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because Mom bet on the three of us to drive the shrink cookoo by the end of the day and she promised to split her winnings with us." Kin replied.

"Oh." Tayuya and Tenten said.

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Keigo was ready to make a break for it as it looked like Naruto was about to turn the room into one big inferno.

"And you wanna know another thing that grinds my gears? It's his attitude. He gets everything handed to him, yet he sticks his nose up at everything. He treats everyone like they're lower than dirt, all because he thinks he's entitled to every damned thing!"

"Well, in Mr. Uchiha's defense, losing one's family does tend to change one's outlook on life." Keigo meekly said.

"Hey, who's therapy session is this anyway? Mine or his?" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Keigo apologized

"You should be." Naruto growled. "You know, I never grew up around my real family and I think I turned out alright. Yeah sure, my permanent record is about as thick as a freakin' encyclopedia and granted, I've pulled off more than my fair share of pranks and maybe a felony here and there, but when me and the girls go after someone, you bet your ass they've deserved it! At least we don't instantly hate someone. We give them the benefit of the doubt first and if they piss us off, then we go out of our way to make sure that their lousy miserable lives aren't worth living."

"Now now, Mr. Uzumaki. There's no need to say things like that." Keigo said, trying to talk the boy down.

"You know what, you just said the first sensible thing all day." Naruto said.

"I did?" Keigo blinked, not knowing where this was going.

"Yeah." Naruto said, as if he were having an epiphany. "You just basically said that talk is cheap. Instead of talking about making the lives of people that piss me off miserable, I should just say 'to hell with it' and do it. I think I'll start off by frying the Uchiha's ass." With that, the blonde pyromaniac formed a fireball the size of a small watermelon in his hand.

"NO! No! Mr. Uzumaki, that's not what I meant!" Keigo started to sweat profusely, not just from the fires that Naruto seemed to generate, but from nervousness. He really didn't want to be an accessory to arson, assault or possibly murder.

"Alright doc. What did you mean?" Naruto groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Keigo reached into his bag and pulled out a small pillow. "Whenever I feel angry and feel the need to inflict physical harm on someone or something, I take a pillow and hit it a few times." The psychiatrist handed the pillow to Naruto. "Here, I want you to try. It'll work."

"I doubt that doc…unless of course you rigged this thing to bleed." Naruto took the pillow with his free hand, the one not holding the fireball.

"Oh heavens no. This is all the violence I need, thank you very much. And even I feel that this pushes it." Keigo said, looking appalled. Naruto just looked at the poor man with a look that said 'Dear god, what a wuss.'

"Doc. Take my advice; get out a little more often." Naruto said. The blonde firebug then turned his attention to the pillow in his hand. "Well, might as well get this over with."

0000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, outside the building, a certain white haired chunin was hiding in a tree, looking to learn some kind of weakness to exploit against Naruto.

"This is perfect." Mizuki thought to himself. "While that foolish shrink helps that demon brat get in touch with his inner child, I'll be able to learn any and all secrets he may have and then use them against him."

000000000000000000000

"Try not to damage that pillow too much, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm sure that even it has feelings." Keigo said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Naruto blinked. "In the words of the Virgin Mary, come again?"

"That pillow." Keigo explained. "I think it may have feelings, just like you and I do. After I'm done hitting it, I always apologize to it."

Naruto just looked at the man with a look of utter disbelief. _"Holy hell. I think this guy's the one who needs his head checked."_ The blonde thought to himself. "Whatever you say, doc."

With that, Naruto tossed the pillow up in the air. Once it was at eye level with Naruto during it's descent, the blonde pyrokinetic hurled the fireball at the pillow like a flaming missile.

Now this caused several things to happen in rapid succession. One, The strength and speed of the fireball send the pillow flying thru the concrete wall with the fireball propelling it. Two, a split second later, it struck the very first thing that was outside the wall: Mizuki's face. Three, once it made contact with Mizuki, the impact caused the fireball to explode. Four, the explosion destroyed a good chunk of the wall…and sent the corrupt chunin flying. Five, Mizuki landed head first in the village hot springs…the women's hot spring to be exact. And six, Mizuki was labeled a pervert and was beaten to an inch of his life by the angry women in the hot spring at the time.

Naruto and Keigo just looked at the destruction that just occurred. Naruto looked somewhat impressed at his handiwork, while Keigo looked like he just lost the will to live.

The psychiatrist just looked at the blonde young man. "Feel better?"

Naruto just blinked and suddenly realized that he was suddenly in a far better mood than he was before. "Yeah, actually I do. You were right doc. That whole pillow thing does help out."

"I'm glad to hear that." Keigo said, suddenly feeling like he was about to cry. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound.

"I guess that means our time's up doc." Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "Same time next week?"

"We'll see." Keigo said.

Out in the hall, Naruto was greeted to the sight of his wonderful girlfriends.

"So, how did it go?" Tayuya asked.

"Pretty good. Turns out that talking does help and so does hitting a pillow." Naruto answered. "Though it's still no substitute for causing grievous bodily harm."

"Amen to that, babe." Tayuya smirked as she kissed her shared boyfriend.

"So is he ready to crack?" Kin asked.

"I softened him up for you." Naruto said. "Hey if you three break him, I want my cut of the winnings."

"We'll bear that in mind, Naruto-baby." Kin said as she and her sisters entered the room.

000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the teacher's lounge, a debate of great importance was going on.

"Okay, if Naruto softened Keigo up and Anko's daughters finish the job, does that count for winning if we bet on the four of them?" One teacher asked.

"Yes it does." Ibiki replied.

"Bull! If that's the case, then the people who bet on Naruto AND the Mitarashi girls should get half of the winnings!" Another teacher complained.

"Yeah, even without Naruto's help, my girls could drive that glorified mama's boy up the wall." Anko said. She then looked at Inoichi and smirked. "Sorry about your longshot bet, Yamanaka. Hope you don't go into debt."

"I'm keeping my money on the table." Inoichi said. "Keigo survived against Choji and Naruto, he can hold out against those little monsters of yours, Mitarashi.

"I still say the Uchiha's little army of groupies will do him in." Kotetsu said.

"Oh wake up, Kotetsu." Iruka said.

"Yeah." Satsuki added. "He's up against Anko's daughters. He's history."

"Just to be safe, you may want to have some orderlies from the sanitarium on stand by." Ibiki said. "I think the end game is getting close."

**AN: Ah, another update for this silly little story. Well, So far, Keigo has survived the horrors that are therapy sessions with Choji and Naruto. But now he has Tenten, Tayuya and Kin to deal with…at the same time. Will Keigo break like a piece of paper in the rain, or will he hold on…only to face Sasuke and his fangirls…or the devious one herself, Hinata?**

**Up next: Keigo vs The Hellspawn Princesses**


	6. The End

To those who enjoy my stories

Folks, I'm not going to lie to any of you or try to sugarcoat it, so I'll just get to it. I am officially setting not just this story, but all of my other fanfiction works in progress up for adoption. It is just too painful to leave these works unattended for so long while people clamor for me to continue them. It's just not fair to the ones who anticipate my work and I don't deliver on them.

As I have said on my previous Author's notes, one of the biggest reasons I have not updated my stories in so long is because of college. First and foremost, writing fanfiction is just one of many hobbies of mine. Sadly, it's not my job and it doesn't supply me with an income. I am taking college classes in hopes that someday I can make a living by doing what I love to do: write stories and create art. And with the hectic schedule that I have both this summer and this fall, it doesn't leave me with a lot of free time.

For those who don't understand, allow me to give you a little insight into my situation. For the next nine weeks, I have summer college classes Mondays through Fridays taking several classes that cram about 15-16 weeks of work into three weeks. The classes I take are required for my degree, so a lot of my attention goes towards my academics or I don't graduate.

On top of all that, I commute from my home to the college I attend, which is about a 50 mile drive going to the college and another 50 mile drive to get back home, meaning I average about 500 miles a week and anyone who puts in that much time on the road knows that it wears you out. That brings me to another reason I don't update my stories. Usually when I get home from a long day at school, I'm usually so exhausted I can't really think of anything else except to get my work done and get ready for the next day.

I believe that's enough of a sob story, so the bottom line is this. Instead of letting my fanfiction stories drift around in the sea of incompletion, I am leaving it up to anyone who wishes to give it a shot. All I ask is that you do stories like "Demons of the Leaf," "A Dark Shade of Red," "Rise of the Jiang-Shi" and "Naruto AD" justice and don't let the naysayers or the trolls get you down.

I'll still be here on Fanfiction because I also love to read and to anyone who does take up continuing these stories where I left off, feel free to PM me if you want ideas

Other than that, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad so many people appreciate my work and I look forward to seeing what people can think up.

Take care folks - dthegrimm


End file.
